


Entre látigos y tonfas

by Nika_AG



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27867145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nika_AG/pseuds/Nika_AG
Summary: Siete drabbles, no más de 170 palabras por cada uno, de los pecados capitales. Sobre Dino, Hibari y las peleas.Publicado el 20/01/12 en Amor Yaoi
Relationships: Dino & Hibari Kyouya, Dino/Hibari Kyouya
Kudos: 1





	Entre látigos y tonfas

**Author's Note:**

> (Notas originales:
> 
> Siete drabbles, no más de 170 palabras por cada uno, de los pecados capitales. Sobre Dino, Hibari y las peleas. No se me ocurrió nada más para el título, no sirvo para eso. Pero siempre he pensado que si Dino y Hibari tienen algo, será mientras luchan.) 
> 
> Notas actuales:
> 
> Este es el fic que comenzó mi obsesión. Antes de esto era "haha, qué divertido si tuvieran algo". Y luego, el vicio.
> 
> Estoy pasando cosas a esta cuenta, quiero tener todo en un solo lugar y tener algo de orden entre mis cuentas, así que he empezado con mi jodido puto vicio. D18. Por eso esto.

**Entre látigos y tonfas**

**#1 Ira**

Cuando lo mira se da cuenta que esta vez está iracundo. Sus ojos son apenas dos ranuras visibles mientras avanza tonfas en mano. La risa nerviosa que se le escapa no ayuda a mejorar la situación.

—Está prohibido destruir los interiores de la escuela— sisea, mientras Dino repara en los vidrios de la ventana que ha roto al tropezarse con sus pies, causando que su látigo volara hasta una ventana, haciéndola añicos.

—Eh— y que no diga ni una palabra, parece enojar más, si cabe, a Kyoya.

—Te morderé hasta la muerte— dice y lo único que a Dino se le ocurre pensar es que no volverá a pisar la escuela sin Romario a su lado.

**#2 Pereza**

Se estira en el piso de la azotea, las manos por encima de la cabeza y se le escapa un bostezo que no intenta reprimir. El pequeño pájaro amarillo se posa en una de sus rodillas y lo mira. Él le regresa la mirada, adormilado.

—Kyoya— y la voz tranquila que escucha a sus espaldas le hace levantarse violentamente, preparándose para atacar. También provoca que el pájaro se aleje y vuele unos metros por encima de su cabeza. Hibari lo mira (al pájaro), mientras en frente de él, Dino prepara el látigo, adivinando lo que viene.

—Voy a dormir— dice y se acuesta, ignorando a Cavallone, que parece desconcertado.

—¿Kyoya?— Dino se acerca, comprueba que está dormido y se sienta a su lado, sonriendo. En el aire, el pájaro vuela, repitiendo una palabra.

—Dino, Dino…

**#3 Envidia**

Él es todo lo que no puede ser.

Dino, el hombre sólo es útil a su familia, que no sería nada por sí solo.

A veces, lo envidia. Lo encuentra en la azotea y lo mira antes que él se dé cuenta de su presencia y envidia su soledad.

Cuando llevan horas enzarzados en una pelea (que a Dino no le parece necesaria pero es incapaz de evitar) y tiene que detenerse y regresar a su vida, a las responsabilidades del jefe, envidia su libertad. Suelta una risa nerviosa, mientras Kyoya le da un último golpe en la cabeza y Dino envidia su seriedad, su falta de expresiones, porque él ríe siempre, acepta todo siempre.

Y regresa a verlo, porque cuando está con él, le parece que cambia y se vuelve más como lo que nunca podrá ser, un poco.

**#4 Orgullo**

Si alguien le preguntara a Dino si se sentía orgulloso de Kyoya, habría respondido que sí.

No podía evitar que su ego se elevara al ver el progreso de su alumno, su cada vez más pulida habilidad y su fuerza incomparable. Sonríe al saberse el tutor del guardián más fuerte e incluso a veces se permite pensar que gracias a él, Kyoya es más fuerte ahora.

Aunque sabe que es mentira. Y le resulta irónico que pueda sentirse orgulloso de haber entrenado a alguien que no lo necesitaba para mejorar.

El único consuelo que tiene es que tal vez Hibari no necesitara a nadie.

**#5 Lujuria**

Se mueve ágilmente, la sonrisa brilla en sus labios mientras se lanza hacia adelante.

_Hacia él._

Y Dino trastabilla, los pies se le enredan, distraído por la elegancia mortal de sus movimientos y la seriedad ardiente en sus ojos. La tonfa le alcanza la mejilla izquierda antes de poder recuperarse y retroceder fuera del alcance de sus golpes.

Hibari quiere golpearlo. Quiere obligarle a golpearlo, sangrar y ver el rostro del Bronco bañado en sangre. El látigo lo alcanza. La sangre sabe a hierro en la boca y de inmediato, Dino se detiene, esperando que se reponga y a Hibari eso le enfurece. Quiere forzarlo a dañarlo, tanto que no pueda sentir su cuerpo por el dolor. Quiere ganarle, de cualquier forma. No piensa cuando ataca de nuevo, es sólo instinto lo que le impulsa a buscar el cuello de Cavallone.

Dino suelta el látigo, porque le parece que eso último, a pesar de la sangre que resbala por su cuello, ha sido un beso.

**#6 Gula**

_(Volver una necesidad en un vicio)_

Hibari piensa que ese concepto puede aplicarse a él.

No es que le importe, realmente, pero la idea se le ha ocurrido y no puede sacársela de la cabeza.

Aunque no es que golpear a Cavallone hubiera sido una necesidad. O quizás sí. Absolutamente, sí. Desde el primer momento en que lo vio y sospechó que era fuerte.

Pero no es un vicio. No es que buscara encontrarse con él cuando venía a Namimori, para luego intentar morderle hasta la muerte. Sólo es que coinciden.

Quizá, sólo coinciden demasiado.

—Kyoya, ¿Quieres descansar?— pregunta, la horrible voz estúpidamente feliz.

—No me llames por mi nombre— tal vez, sólo tal vez, se le está volviendo un poco… adictivo.

**#7 Codicia**

Piensa que está mal. Lo piensa todo el rato, mientras pasea por los pasillos desiertos de la secundaria, acercándose inexorablemente a la sala de recepciones.

Ha venido allí a sabiendas de lo que le espera y no se extraña cuando, minutos después, se reparten golpes en el techo (porque Hibari no dañaría su escuela). Pero es que es demasiado bueno. La sensación de sentirse observado, de saberse el centro absoluto de atención del adolescente con instintos homicidas, que lo reta como a un igual.

El largo e inútil viaje tiene sentido sólo por verse atrapado en sus ojos, saber que es en él en lo único que piensa.

Sólo cuando está con Romario, curándose las heridas, piensa que está mal desear tener todo de Hibari.

**Author's Note:**

> Releyendo esto, sí que incluí lo de vicio en lo primero que escribí de ellos. Pues en eso se convirtieron, mi puto vicio 🤣🤣🤣🤣


End file.
